


Gossip

by hunntea



Series: pieces [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/M, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunntea/pseuds/hunntea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auruo (Oluo) and Petra like to gossip. And Auruo finds something interesting out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip

Petra was someone who loved gossip and secrets. So, it wasn’ta surprise that she liked to snoop around to find the hottest news. The high school she attended was small, so everyone knew each other. She wanted to know everything; who was failing what class, who was kissing who, what teacher was seen shopping for laxatives, anything.

She was busy eating lunch when Auruo, her gossip partner in crime, came to sit at her table. “You won’t believe what I just found out,” was the first thing he said as he sat down.

Petra put down her soft drink, leaned in, and whispered, “What is it?!”

“You know that guy in our art class? The one who sits in the back and groans whenever the teacher announces a new assignment?”

“Levi? The guy you’re totally obsessed with?” she asked. She loved poking fun at him.

“Petra, please!” he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, “I just think he’s super cool.”

She laughed a little and leaned back in her chair as well. “Well, what about him?”

He smirked at her, “I heard he’s super into you.”

She blushed in response. “You’re lying,” she said to him. Petra looked around their cafeteria and spotted Levi hanging with his friend Hanji, who looked like they were talking about something they were super interested in. Levi looked cute eating his lunch with that annoyed look on his face.

She looked back at Auruo. “Maybe I should sit next to him in art next time.”


End file.
